Masochist
by misseeweasley
Summary: Harry has a sore tooth, and goes to the dentist. Stupidly, he brings Draco with him. T to be safe.


okay, so this is a thank you of sorts to Draco and Harry, who helped me through my Dentist appointment. God, I hate the dentist. anyway, here.

p.s. character's aren't mine, except the slutty nurse and Dr. Stevens. ;)

* * *

><p>He should have known better than to take Draco with him. Whatever made him think that it would be okay, he has no idea.<br>It was probably the searing pain in the side of his mouth, to be fair to him. But whatever idiotic thoughts led him to it; it's too late to turn back now. So there Harry Potter was, sat in the waiting room of a muggle dentist, with his long term, sexy Slytherin boyfriend Draco Malfoy. A very hyper Draco Malfoy.

"Harry? Why's everyone wearing those silly costumes?" Draco asked, staring at one of the dental nurses.  
>"That's not a costume, babe. It's a uniform."<br>"Like our Hogwarts uniforms?"  
>"Sort of."<br>"Oh. Do we have any ice cream left?"  
>"No, Draco. You ate mine and yours on the way here."<br>"It was yummy. Can we get another one on the way home?"  
>"Yeah, sure." Harry replied dismissively.<br>"Harry?" Draco said, sounding worried. "Is your tooth still hurting?"  
>"Yes, but the dentist will sort it."<br>"Mm. If you're sure." Draco said, picking up a leaflet from the small table beside their chairs.  
>"Harry Potter?" Came the voice of a young nurse.<br>Harry stood up, and noticed that the young girl was checking out Draco. He entwined his fingers with Draco's and smirked as the girl's eyes widened.  
>"Come on, babe. I'm going in."<br>"Am I allowed in too?"  
>"Of course you are." The nurse said flirtatiously. Harry was more focussed on the excited look on Draco's face. He'd always found it endearing, how fascinated Draco was with muggle customs. It reminded him of Arthur Weasley.<p>

They followed the nurse into a room, which seemed very clean and sterilized. There was a recliner chair in the middle with a light above it and a chair in the corner, which the nurse motioned for Draco to sit in. Harry settled into the dentist chair as he explained why he had come.  
>"Sounds to me like you need a filling, Mr. Potter." the dentist said.<br>"Okay, that's fine. Are you able to do it now?"  
>"Yes, that's fine. I'm just going to give you an injection, in order to numb your mouth so that there's no chance of you feeling any pain from the drilling. Is that alright?"<br>"Fine." Harry could hear the nurse flirting shamelessly with Draco, and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.  
>As the dentist moved over Harry with the injection, he closed his eyes.<br>"What the hell are you doing?" Came Draco's voice, shouting at the dentist. "What is that thing?"  
>Harry opened his eyes to see Draco glaring at the dentist from his seat.<br>"Babe, its fine. He's not hurting me. It's going to make my face numb so nothing hurts me. Okay?" He reassured Draco.  
>"If you say so, Harry."<br>"I promise I won't hurt your.. Boyfriend, sir."  
>"I should think not." Draco replied haughtily.<p>

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. Draco was constantly trying to protect Harry, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. Well okay, he did. But Draco didn't need to know that.  
>After the dentist had numbed Harry's teeth and mouth, he began to drill at Harry's sore tooth.<br>"Stop that right now!" Draco shouted again.  
>"Mmph, wht?" Harry mumbled, his mouth numb.<br>"Why are you letting him hurt you, Harry?" Draco asked, getting up and walking over. Harry's lips turned upwards. Draco was being adorable.  
>"Oh my god, are you some kind of masochist?" Draco said incredulously.<br>"Hmmpf -" Harry began, before the dentist cut him off.  
>"I promise you, sir. I'm not harming Mr. Potter, his mouth is numb."<br>"I'm supposed to believe you? You're wearing crocs!"  
>Harry had to fight the urge to laugh. The dentist smiled.<br>"I swear on my life that I'm not hurting him." The elderly man said soothingly, and Harry nodded in agreement.  
>"Masochist." Draco repeated, folding his arms and sitting back down. The nurse hurried over to him, trying to be comforting.<p>

After the filling was done, the dentist moved over Harry to check the rest of his teeth. That was when Draco lost it. A pale fist came into view, hitting the dentist in the side of his face with impact. The dentist fell back, staring wide-eyed at Draco, who was towering over him, clenched fist raised.  
>"Draco, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry shouted, sitting up.<br>"That pervert," Draco spat, pointing at the confused dentist. "Was trying to kiss you, Potter."  
>"Malfoy - Draco." Harry said, gritting his teeth and placing a hand on his boyfriend's arm. "He was examining my teeth, love."<br>"Really? So what, last night you were examining my cock?" Draco replied crudely, causing the nurse to gasp.  
>"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, cheeks burning. "I know you're mad, but that's what dentists do! He was checking my teeth were healthy; he wasn't going to kiss me! Dr. Stevens is married, for Merlin's sake!" The nurse and dentist shared confused looks when Harry said 'Merlin'.<br>"I think it best that you leave now, Mr. Potter." The nurse said coldly, holding an ice pack to the dentist's now purple eye.  
>"I'm so sorry, he's not right in the head, you know?" Harry called, dragging a spluttering Draco from the room. "Thank you!"<p>

"Harry, I'm sorry." Draco said when they were safely outside. I thought he was making a move. I was trying to protect you."  
>"You talked about our sex life! If I'd have done, that nurse would be thoroughly hexed by now!" Harry exclaimed, avoiding Draco's eyes. He knew, one look and all would be forgiven.<br>"What? Why?" Draco said, sounding confused.  
>"She was flirting with you so obviously." Harry said, finally meeting Draco's stormy eyes, they looked confused.<br>"Well, the point is, I'm really sorry, baby." Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him close.  
>"Mm." Harry said, forgetting why he was angry in the first place.<br>"You forgive me?" Draco said, lips hovering inches from Harry's.  
>"I won't if you don't bloody kiss me, already." Draco grinned before pressing his lips to Harry's in a wonderfully familiar way.<br>They pulled away, and Draco's eyes softened. "I'm really glad you're feeling better, Gryffindork." he said fondly.  
>Harry smiled. "Love you."<br>"Love you more."  
>Harry's smile quickly turned into a smirk. "How about we go home and you show me exactly how much you love me?"<br>"I'll show you all night, if that's what it takes."  
>"Can we make a stop first?" Harry asked, a mischievous glint in his bright eyes.<br>"Well, sure. Where?" Draco replied, confused.  
>"Costume shop. We're getting you a bloody nurse uniform." Harry grinned as Draco laughed loudly and then kissed him firmly. Maybe bringing Draco wasn't that bad, after all.<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews would be amazing. :)<p> 


End file.
